The half breed and the Hero
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: 8 years ago Saitama found a small half demon pup named InuYasha amongst the rubbles of chaos. Not wanting to abandon the young pup to suffer alone; he adopted him. Now he and InuYasha live together and works are Hero's for fun protecting Z city. But what happens when they meet the Cyborg Genos? InuYasha and Saitama (brotherly relationship), InuYasha vs Genos, KikyoxInuYasha
1. Chapter 1

**_My first InuYasha and One punch crossover! I am really proud of this one :)_**

 ** _This is a NON romantic fanfic; so no Yaoi here I'm afraid_**

 ** _The relationship between Saitama and InuYasha is solely fluff based and a father/son relationship given Inu-chan is still a kid when they meet._**

 ** _Please review, follow and favourite_**

 ** _Darkpheonix666_**

 _Saitama wondered through the streets quietly; pain and anger embedded on his face. This last attack had been more serious than the last. The damage caused this time seemed to surpass the last if that were even possible._

 _His school had been forced to leave the building as soon as the alarm hit and they had been hidden in the shelter. The bonus was he got to miss out on boring lessons for today; he could concentrate more on training._

 _He was still in his training period and forced to hide inside the shelter to be protected from the attacks. The devastation was enormous and there would be a lot of clearing up to do that would last months._

 _However helping to clear the city would help him build his strength. He couldn't exactly do push ups and runs right now (unless it was at home) given how serious the mess around him was. But he would take what he would get._

 _Suddenly he heard crying coming from nearby. It sounded like a child; but why weren't they in the shelter? Could it possibly be that they had been forgotten or left behind? But how the hell could that possibly be?_

 _Surely to god someone; anyone had heard them out here. Even if they were panicking surely the police would have helped them! To leave civilians alone optionally was just down right cruel and inhuman._

 _He hurried further ahead suddenly finding himself running to find the child. He hoped to god that they weren't injured in some way. The idea of a child being hurt by a monsters thoughtless actions made him sick to his stomach._

 _Saitama eventually came across the child; he looked only to be about 10 years old and still very small. He had long silver hair with small protruding ears at the top of his head. His hair reached his elbows and had glowing amber eyes that shone in the light._

 _He was wearing a small red Kimono, white under-robe and red hakama pants. Very feudal like and traditional; yet it somehow suited him. It went well with his hair but gave him a mysterious other worldly appearance._

" _Mama….Mama….Mama!" the young boy sobbed tearfully. They fell down his cheeks like a waterfall spilling onto the ground. Why didn't anyone come? Why didn't anyone help them?!_

 _Saitama approached the boy closer and was horrified with what he found. He could only imagine how traumatized and upset the poor boy was._ _A large building had fallen and crushed a young woman in a colourful Kimono. The impact had crushed her from the chest down and her body was pooled in blood._

 _Her long black hair covered the ground like a waterfall and was soaked in blood. Her face faced onto the cold hard floor thankfully hiding her expression from her young son. He could only imagine her pained or horrific expression from the impact of being crushed._

" _When the monster attacked the city; she must have pushed him out of the way" Saitama thought to himself sadly._ _There really were no limits to what a mother would do to protect their child. This young woman had shown in today by saving her very young son._

 _Her right arm was reaching out towards the pup meaning she had desperately wanted to save him. Probably trying to touch him before she met her demise; how awful. However she had died a hero in her last moments by ensuring that her child survived the ordeal._

 _He slowly walked towards the small child quietly. There was nothing he could do; tragically this poor boy was now an orphan. He had lost someone very important to him and such an innocent age._

 _He knelt beside the young boy who looked up at him his face streaked with tears and his eyes desperate. Even knowing his mother was dead his eyes screamed desperation and hope._ " _Mama! Please help mama she won't stop bleeding!" the boy sobbed tearfully._

 _Saitama felt his heart being crushed and pain fill his entire being. The boy was far too young to understand that his mother was dead._ _No matter what he did right now; no matter how much the child begged. Nothing could bring his mother back from the hands of death._

" _I can't wake your mama up" Saitama said gently kneeling beside the young boy his voice cracking._ _God how was he saying this to a child? Usually this was said when you were a teenager or an adult! Not when you were still innocent and naïve to the world around you!_

 _The boys eyes filled with horror and disbelief "Why?! Why can't you?! She's hurting!" the boy begged helplessly. He was a grown up right? He was a good guy; otherwise he would have ignored them like everyone else._

 _Saitama felt his chest tighten and a sickening feeling coming over him. The fact that this child couldn't understand that he would never be with his mother again made it worse._

 _At such a young age children were unaware of death; of how all humans shared this fate. Sadly he had experienced it so young when you were still learning of life and all its wonders._

 _He had been subjected to one of life's uglier sides that such young children were not meant to see. So they were not scarred and forced to understand what terrible truths were hidden from them._

 _The boy clung to Saitama's sleeve helplessly "Why can't you help mama?!" he demanded tearfully._ _He had heard his mother talking about how there were people who didn't like him. Who saw him as an outcast who didn't belong because he was something called a half breed._

 _But why did his mother have to suffer like this because of him? Why did she have to suffer because of her child?! Why did she have to die like this? Because she wanted to keep him safe? Because she loved him?!_

 _Saitama stiffened and took a deep breath tears stinging his eyes "Your mama is somewhere else now. She is with Kami and he will look after her now" he explained in pained voice._

 _She would be very much rewarded and cared for by Kami for her acts as a mother and preventing the harm of her son. Given how upset the child was she had obviously loved him very much. It was good to know she had loved him instead of hated him like the rare human did._

 _There were rare cases of human parents completely rejecting their baby when born a hybrid. Some would kill the baby at birth or try to miscarry just to prevent the baby being born. They couldn't handle that they would give birth to the child of a demon._

 _The boy stiffened and stared at Saitama in disbelief his body beginning to shake. Mama was dead?! That was a lie; it had to be._ _His mother wasn't gone; she would be ok wouldn't she? He could just make her some medicine and she would get better like she always did!_

" _NO! YOU'RE LYING!" InuYasha screamed angrily and started thumping his small fists against Saitama's arm in defiance. It couldn't be true; the one person who was kind to him was not gone!_

 _Saitama held back a sob; of course he would act this way. What child wouldn't break down after losing someone so important to him?_ _Slowly he reached out and placed a hand on the small boys head. He could only comfort him; that was all he could do now._

 _The boy jumped at him rushing into Saitama's chest. His strength nearly knocked Saitama over causing him to jolt in surprise. He was stronger than he looked for a child._

 _The boy began to sob in Saitama's arms; shaking and howling uncontrollably as tears soaked his shirt. He loudly cried for his mama while Saitama held him close trying to comfort him._

" _How cruel; for someone so young to have to suffer like this" Saitama thought to himself bitterly._ _This boy was what was known as a Hybrid/half demon; a very rare case in the modern era but still something that was heard of._

 _Sometimes demons would seduce or fall in love with human partners. During this mating or courtship children were born known as half breeds. Both humans and demons were not kind to the offspring seeing them as beasts or outcasts; unable to belong in either world due to this._

 _Humans hated them because of their demon blood. They were seen as evil and demonic and incapable of any form of positive emotion or feelings. They were hated by them and tormented badly._

 _They always assumed the human parents regardless of whether they were male or female was raped. Their mating ritual must have been forced in order for the child to be born into the world._

 _But when that human genuinely loved that demon as did the latter; the humans saw them as traitors and isolated them from their own kind._

 _Saitama found this to be disgusting and pathetic. This child had no control of where he came from and did not necessarily have to be evil. For them to punish him simply for his breed was cruel and selfish._

 _As for the demon blood the latter would have nothing to do with that child. They hated them for being born traitors to their demon blood. They saw that baby as impure and filthy; a disgrace to their demon blood for being tainted by human blood._

 _Many demons would bully the child or kill them for fun; often trying to attack when the offspring was small like this one. When their powers had not awakened yet so they put up less of a fight_

 _Neither side was better than the other. No matter what actions they took they made the child suffer needlessly for being of different blood from other side. They simply couldn't accept the child as part of their own race._

 _He would never be accepted by humans or demons. He wasn't one or the other, not a demon and not a human. So he would never be accepted by either breed for what he was._

" _Say what's your name?" Saitama asked gently slowly patting the boys head. He knew how bad this looked but his intentions by no means were impure. He just knew that he had to protect him._

 _The boy stopped crying and looked up at Saitama sniffing tearfully. He wiped his eyes with his sleeves gently._ " _I…InuYasha" he replied hiccuping slightly. The name meaning meant "Dog" and "Half" literally meaning half dog._

 _Saitama blinked and almost smiled; that name seemed rather fitting given his ears. He wondered what he would look like as a human._ _He had heard in stories that every so often because of their human blood; hybrids would lose their powers once a month._

 _This meant they were defenseless and unable to protect themselves from danger._ _This put them at great risk to demon enemies and were capable of being killed during this time. So they had to hide giving themselves protection from whoever they were after._

 _He smiled warmly and hummed "Say InuYasha would you like to come live with Onii-chan?" he asked gently. He was glad he was alone; or that would sound very suspicious to most others._

 _He knew of what problems lay ahead with looking after a half demon. But he couldn't leave this poor child alone; regardless of his blood inheritance. It just went against his moral code as a human._

 _The small boy blinked in confusion and awe; this human was asking him to live with him? But wasn't he scared of him? He thought all humans were mean and scary people._

 _Saitama saw his expression and tilted his head curiously "What? Don't you want to live in a nice warm house?" he asked curiously. He couldn't abandon someone so young after what he had just lost. He couldn't possibly endure this pain alone._

 _InuYasha snapped out of his shock and shook his head quickly. He wasn't used to someone being kind to him other than his mother._ " _I…It's just…." InuYasha stammered nervously his head glued to the floor. His body was shaking again but out of shock._

 _Saitama hummed thoughtfully. He had no intention of doing this boy any harm at all. Sure it would be weird becoming a big brother/parent to someone at 17 but hey-ho._

" _Aren't you scared of me? Don't you hate me for what I am?!" InuYasha blurted out quickly his voice filled with confusion. Most people would mock him and bully him; sometimes they even threw things at him which hurt._

 _The two shared a long stare between the two of them; hope, fear and confusion filling the young boy's eyes as he looked at the older boy. An unspoken bond of trust was shared between the two._

 _Saitama smiled gently and placed his hand on InuYasha's head gently "I'm not one to hate someone for something as stupid as race. You can't help where you came from right?" he said kindly._

 _InuYasha's eyes widened with shock and yet were filled with wonder. This person; this mysterious Onii-chan was accepting him despite being a half breed._ _He thought nobody but mama would care about him and look past such a thing._

 _He already knew his older brother Sesshoumaru hated him. The latter knew of his birth and that he was alive; but he cared little for his well being or safety; hell he wouldn't care if he lived or died._

 _Saitama chuckled at his amazed face; kids were really the cutest when they were like this. It was almost amazing how they admired other people the way they did. At least he still retained some shred of innocence._

" _So I'll ask again Inu-chan. Do you want to live with Saitama Onii-chan in a nice warm house away from all those who hate you?" he asked gently._ _While the rest of the world would happily abandon him and let him suffer. He would not let this orphaned child live alone like this after what had happened._

 _InuYasha blinked and looked at his mother again. He didn't want to leave her but there was nothing he could do. Hopefully she wouldn't be angry at him from where she was with Kami._

" _Do…Do you think Mama will mind?" InuYasha asked curiously his voice filled with hesitation. She had always warned him to stay away from strangers who would do him harm._ _But he felt like he could trust this older person. He had a sense of kindness and warmth about him that gave InuYasha hope._

 _Saitama blinked and realized he meant his mother. He would not let the poor woman's sacrifice for her son go in vain._ _He would give him a happy life and raise this child the best he could. Given how he was a student himself it would not be easy to do._

" _No; I'm sure she would want you to be safe and happy" he explained warmly. He would care for InuYasha just like his mother would have if not for her death. He didn't know how good a big brother he would be; but he would do his best._

 _InuYasha gazed at him then smiled softly "Ok; I…I'll come live with you Onii-chan" he said hesitantly. If it meant he didn't have to be alone he would happily go with this older brother._

 _Saitama breathed a sigh of relief and straightened up. At least he knew that this boy who was now in his care would be safe._ _He then started walking ahead back towards his house. He at least wouldn't have to eat dinner alone and would have someone to share it with._

 _InuYasha followed after him quickly his long silver hair blowing in the wind. He caught up to Saitama in no time at all. He had found that he was faster and stronger than most kids his age; his mother told him as he got older he would have all sorts of powers._

" _Say Onii-chan what's your name?" InuYasha asked curiously looking up at his saviour. If he was going to live with him from now on; he would have to know his name._

 _Saitama looked down at him and smiled a little "Saitama; and I plan on becoming the strongest hero" he said proudly as he walked into the distance._


	2. C2: I love you Onii-chan

**HEEEEEY; Sorry for the long update on this story**

 **Busy weekend at Geekfest in York this weekend and met up with a friend on Sunday so I had no time to write it**

 **I hope you like the new chapter; sorry its a bit short**

 **WARNING for any weak hearted people; there is MAJOR fluff in this chapter and I cannot cure the cavities or feels that you will get from the cuteness**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **DarkPheonix666**

Saitama sat quietly staring at the young demon pup as he slept. His small eyes still red and puffy from all the tears he had shed before. he had been crying for a good few hours before Saitama had found him; poor thing.

His long silver hair was flowing out behind him across the futon and sheet. It was puffy from the hairdryer but so soft and shiny. Demons were truly a beautiful species to look at; no wonder humans fell in love with them.

They had the perfect set up genetically to create offspring such as this one. Born more beautiful and seductive than any human so a partner would fall in love with you. Seduce them until impregnation then off spring would be born continuing their line.

However in rare cases seduction was avoided all together completely. The demon would threaten the human's parents until they handed over their son/daughter as payment; then forcefully marry them, rape them and force them to reproduce. Luckily most were rescued before this happened but some were unluckily kept prisoners for a long period of time before rescue.

However from the way the child he saved had been crying; he obviously loved his mother as did she towards him. This child had been one of the lucky ones as had the mother; their relationship had been the more positive of the latter. She had fallen for him willingly and consented to being his mate; thus InuYasha had been born of their love.

Speaking of which; InuYasha had worn himself out from crying earlier and getting all excited upon entering his new home. His eyes had shone and his ears twitched with excitement at every new detail; how cute.

When he found Saitama's apartment he had been overjoyed at the small window railing to sit on. He had stared out at all the rooves beaming with joy; plus he could see then sun when it rose too.

Saitama had bathed the young kid and washed his robes of blood and dirt. He had managed to pick up a small white shirt on the way home and some shorts. Cheap mind you but temporary until his clothes were clean. However, using them as PJ's and messy clothes in the future would not be a bad idea. It would save having to wash his robes when he could use these new ones for getting mucky in.

It would save money on washing powder and detergent by having a spare pair of clothes. Given he was a college student and could barely afford anything other than instant ramen packs, junk food and VERY discounted meals it was a bonus for him. College wasn't cheap mind you; his parents had helped very much with funding.

He stroked InuYasha's head affectionately; while he had only known the boy a few hours he had grown on him. He had lost so much in the space of a few hours yet had already began to cheer up a little.

When they got home he had made omelette rice and tea (grape juice for InuYasha). The small pup had been very excited and eaten it with a cherub face that Saitama had found too adorable for words.

Suddenly the small boy moaned in his sleep his face becoming slightly upset. His ears drooped and his eyes became pained. He began to whimper a little much like a dog; which was ironic given him demon blood.

" _Is he having a nightmare?"_ Saitama thought worriedly. He recalled as a child he used to have bad nightmares; now he just had cringey ones. It seemed as you got older your dreams became less scary; at least in his case.

His last nightmare had been that a monster had eaten all of his food and then destroyed all the supermarkets preventing him from getting any more. He shivered at the memory; thank god it had only been a dream. The idea of not being able to buy discount foods made him unhappy.

"Ma…ma…." InuYasha whimpered unhappily. He could still see her face contorted with fear as the building had closed in; pushing him suddenly out of the way. The tears falling down her face as she realized she was saying goodbye to him. That she would never be able to see him grow up.

Saitama's expression became pained. So he was dreaming about his mother; poor thing. He was still so young and lost someone so dear to him. Of course he was going to have bad dreams and be traumatized by such a thing.

He rubbed InuYasha's back gently in a soothing manner "Ssh; go to sleep. Saitama Onii-chan is here now" he soothed quietly. It was all he could do for now given how late it was and that they both needed sleep.

He would never be able to take the place the kids mother in his young heart; but he would do his best to make his own in it. That he could do right and raise this kid to become strong beside him for his training.

InuYasha whimpered unhappily at first but with patient coaxing from Saitama he eventually relaxed and went back into deep sleep. It took a good few minutes mind you but it eventually paid off.

He felt a sense of relaxation and content seeing him fall back into a peaceful sleep. Having bad dreams or memories as a kid was never fun; since you didn't understand them. Being so innocent was also a very difficult thing for the adults who had to explain things to the child; given how they didn't understand a lot of things.

As you grew up you learned that they couldn't hurt you and were just figments of your imagination. But that was after many years; as a child everything was bigger and scarier than you. But with careful teaching and explanations; they easily adjusted and understood situations.

" _Looks like I got my work cut out for me"_ Saitama pondered quietly. This kid was only 7 now; so he had puberty, kindergarten, preschool, middle school, high school and college to deal with. God help him now.

Most people turned a blind eye or even bullied or ganged up on kids like InuYasha; being a half breed automatically made you less capable of feeling emotions or pain. You were seen as a monster and thus less of an importance. Even though they LITERALLY had human blood pumping through their veins only making him 50% different than Saitama or anyone else.

But Saitama was different; he tended to give people the benefit of the doubt and judged based on personal experience. Which is why he took the small pup into his life; because eh could tell InuYasha was not a bad kid.

It wouldn't be easy with funding; since he was unemployed and so far only got benefits; His college funding would only last so long and he would have student loans to pay off. However, he was going to call the child support agency and tell them he had adopted InuYasha legally.

Then he could get the money to care for InuYasha; food, clothes, health care and education. He could basically finance him and help him get all that he needed; given his life up until now had been less than easy.

Kids were hard work; but he wasn't dealing with an ordinary kid. He was dealing with a half breed 7-year-old boy. He would have 10 times the energy, abilities and problems most kids would have. Plus a whole list of supernatural powers he would eventually learn about; however they didn't start to take affect until the kids were at least 14-15 with Puberty.

In the morning he would have to ask him all sorts of questions so he would be able to look after him properly. It would be odd for the poor kid but he wanted to make sure he was well cared for. All the data he would collect would go into giving towards the child support that the government would provide.

He smiled fondly; he had been born an only child so being able to have a younger brother/ adopted son like this made him happy. He could finally have someone to spend time with and talk to. He could read him comic books and manga as bedtime stories, teach him about the joys of discount foods and watch cartoons with him. He would make sure this kid got a memorable childhood.

While he couldn't afford expensive things or high priced toys; he could still buy things that would make this kid happy. Even if he wasn't some rich guy who could pay for trampolines, remote controlled kids toys or game boys.

He wrapped his arm around the small child holding him closely to his chest. He was so small and delicate; like he could break with the slightest touch. He shivered at the thought of what could have happened had he not survived.

InuYasha relaxed in his arms and even nuzzled closer into Saitama's chest comfortably. His small ears twitching gently as he got comfortable. While dogs tended to hate too much heat and like all animals could freeze under intense cold temperatures; they could enjoy and handle moderate/comfortable temperatures.

Being as young as he was InuYasha was still very weak to excessive cold and warmth which he would have to look out for. He would also need jabs which while cruel; would be necessary for him.

"Onii-chan…"InuYasha mumbled quietly his voice quiet. He was dreaming again but of what? God the mind of a child was a curious thing; fascinating and yet so amusing to get an insight to.

Saitama patted his back gently "Go to sleep; I'm here" he soothed repeatedly. He really hoped this wasn't another bad dream. Now more than ever InuYasha needed his sleep to help him grow.

InuYasha hummed quietly in his sleep then smiled slightly "…Love you…Onii-chan" he whispered quietly. A small smile spread across his cheek as he nuzzled closer into the older males arms.

Saitama stiffened quietly his brown eyes widening; he had never really heard someone say that to him in a long time. It felt nice; comforting even making his heart feel warm and fuzzy inside.

Given he was currently a college student; he was popular with the girls but many avoided him due to training. Many thought him weird while some just wanted a one-night stand which he settled for.

However apart from his parents when he was younger; or very rarely now nobody had ever said those words to him. It was like as he became a teenager or pre adult suddenly saying words of affection had grown less and less.

Hearing them from a child whose life he had saved from misery and taken into his own felt comforting. Knowing he had made such an impact on his life to make him say such words brought warmth to Saitama's heart.

He smiled warmly and closed his eyes "Onii-chan loves you too" he said sleepily. Slowly he began to settle himself; as the black cloak of sleep drifted over his mind. Tomorrow was another day to worry about.


	3. C3: Bad trip

**So Saitama and InuYasha go shopping and some people comment on InuYasha's heritage as a half breed. This angers Saitama so he subtly insults them enough to make them leave**

"Onii-chan where are we going?" InuYasha asked curiously. After breakfast, he had been told they were going out; but he didn't know where to. he hadn't been in the area that his new big brother lived in before; once he came to live with him he had moved away from his old home.

After the attack that killed his mother; nothing really looked much the same. Some of the city was still intact but a great deal of it was still in repair and would be for some time. There had been a lot of damage to large buildings and roads; the wreckage had been quite devastating and many people were now staying in shelters till their homes were mended.

Saitama pulled on his shoes quietly; they had to pick up groceries and he had to call the benefits agency while they were out. He had a lot to do today and he wasn't going to waste it. "We're going to the store; Big brother has to get some food for both of us" he explained. Now that he was living with a child he had another mouth to feed and kids ate a lot.

At least now he could afford better food; but he doubted that InuYasha was a picky eater. At least he hoped he wasn't; the most he could make was curry or omelette rice. He never did quite get the hang of cooking as it wasn't his strongest skill; but he could at least handle the basics which was better than nothing.

InuYasha's eyes lit up with excitement "Can we get pudding?!" he asked eagerly. He had been promised pudding by his mum that day; but he never got it it. He had really been looking forward to it; maybe they could share it a little. As long as big brother didn't eat it all he didn't mind letting him have some too.

Saitama smiled "Only if you finish your dinner" he said playfully flicking the pup's nose. He would buy some anyway but only let him have it if he ate all his food. If he was going to grow up big and strong he needed to eat all his food. He wasn't exactly rich either so he couldn't afford to waste food; which worried him because of his new companion.

InuYasha winced at the nose flick then smiled "Ok" he said quietly. If it meant he got pudding, he would eat it no matter how bad it tasted. His mother used to make him liver potion when sick; it tasted gross but it made him feel better so he always ate it.

"Good boy; now let's go" Saitama said proudly picking up InuYasha to carry him. The pup cried out at the sudden gesture; not that he hated it. He just hadn't been held by anyone but his mother before. He wasn't as soft as his mother was; but he was still nice to cuddle and he smelled like breakfast which he found interesting.

He clung to Saitama tightly not wanting to fall; but the older male placed an arm under his butt to support him. After making sure he had his wallet and keys they left the apartment quietly. He didn't want to realize he had forgotten something at the last minute only to realize he had to walk all the way back to get it.

"Now tell big brother if something is wrong" Saitama warned firmly. No matter what it was; if he was scared, needed the toilet or whatever; all he needed to do was tell him. He would take care of it; hell if he needed the toilet he would get him to the nearest one and make sure he cleaned his hands afterwards.

InuYasha peered up at him quietly then smiled and nodded "Ok" he said happily. His face was beaming with happiness like nothing could upset him. He was eager to see the world Saitama lived in. The area he used to live in was more rural and had few parks; he was used to seeing more bars and loud places where he used to live with his mum.

Saitama hummed pleasantly then prepared to leave the apartment; he was glad InuYasha was such a reasonable child as it made things so much easier. He would have been much more stressed if he was a difficult case; then he would have a hard time controlling his temper.

 _ **At the store**_

InuYasha clung to Saitama as they wondered around the grocery store. His golden eyes filled with wonder and excitement as they passed many items of food and such. This place was smaller than the markets and yet was so much bigger than it had looked on the outside.

Everything smelled really strange or really delicious; so many bright colours and in all different sizes. Usually he and his mother had shopped at the market and not at a place like this. It had been louder which scared him; but it was much quieter here which allowed him to relax a little and enjoy himself.

Saitama couldn't really carry a basket while InuYasha clung to him so he opted to take a trolley. While there was a seat; the pup obviously had no interest in letting go of him at any point. Luckily he wasn't digging his claws in which brought relief; he could imagine hanyou nails were a lot sharper than human ones.

He wasn't mad about it though; InuYasha was still a pup so he relied heavily on protection from others. He wasn't old enough to look after himself yet; he was still in nurturing period right now. This meant he would be clingy up until he reached puberty; then he was semi independent until he moved out and started his own life.

He peered at the shelves picking up odd items he needed at random; toilet paper, kitchen roll, eggs, curry mix, snacks and of course InuYasha's pudding. He opted to get Mango as that seemed to be the young boys flavour of choice. Not a bad choice; but he himself had always loved strawberry or melon as a kid.

As he filled up the trolley Saitama wondered if there was anything he forgot. He knew InuYasha had only been with him a day; but he needed to make sure he was cared for. Maybe some new clothes; I mean he couldn't wear his red kimono all the time; what if it got dirty? At his age he couldn't run around nude.

" _Look at that child; he's one of them, isn't he?"_ an elderly voice muttered in disgust. They were weaker than demons but stronger than normal humans. Hell he could probably cause more damage than that of what the monsters had caused; he was nothing but a pest.

Saitama's eyes darkened with rage; they had only been out for an hour and already it was starting. Why didn't they go elsewhere if they hated him so much? Better yet why didn't they keep it to themselves?

" _Filthy little creature; leaving that poor guy to look after him"_ another muttered angrily. The poor man had probably been forced into inseminating the female demon. Instead of taking the child she had probably dumped it on him as she didn't want the child anymore; the poor man stuck with a child he never even asked for.

InuYasha's head bowed and his ears drooped; he clung to Saitama tighter trying not to cry. He couldn't help the way he was; why were people so mean to him? It wasn't fair; he hadn't done anything wrong. Why did so many people hate him? He wasn't bad; he was a good boy who had loved his mama.

Saitama clenched his fists angrily; he hated how these people knew nothing of InuYasha yet so freely spoke badly of him. It was disgusting; the way they so easily judged him. "So disgusting…." Saitama said angrily making InuYasha wince. He hated these kinds of people; judging others simply based on how they looked.

"Old crows with no joy of life finding happiness in badmouthing kids" he snapped sharply. Did they really have nothing better to do? Where they that bitter and bored? They were so resentful that their lives had been joyless that they enjoyed their golden years by belittling and badmouthing half breeds?

The elderly women cried in anger at being insulted. However, they simply left wanting to be away from such a rude young man. How could he trust a half demon? They were nothing but trouble; born of a corrupt race that seduced humans into breeding with them.

InuYasha looked up at him quietly; he couldn't believe that big brother had just stood up for him. Usually in the past when this happened; his mother would look sad and cover his ears. She would then hurry up with her shopping and leave as soon as possible but never told him why; now he knew.

Saitama smiled and stroked his head quietly "Its ok; big brother won't let them be mean to you anymore" he said gently. He could only imagine over the years how much he and his deceased mother had been forced to endure. Being treated badly simply for making a family with the demon she had fallen in love with.

Why should InuYasha be forced to feel like shit for simply being who he was. For simply existing with both human and demon blood in him. God those kind of people made him sick inside. Every life was precious; no matter what form it came in. Why should InuYasha's life be less important because he was a half breed? It was damn near disgusting.

InuYasha's eyes welled up with tears; throughout all his life nobody had been kind to him but his mother. Not even his half-brother Sesshoumaru had ever shown him this kind of love. He had always treated him coldly and gave him scary glares whenever he saw him; sometimes he had heard him call him "half breed".

His half-brother hated his existence and wished him dead. He saw him as a mockery to the family and impure due to his human blood. He was a proud full demon and hated him with every fiber of his being. He couldn't understand what he had done to make his brother hate him so much.

He nuzzled into Saitama's chest gently breathing in his scent gently. He smelled nice; there were lingering scents of his own scent but also of breakfast. Omelette rice which made his tummy rumble. He couldn't wait to see what Saitama would make for lunch; hopefully something tasty again.

"Onii-chan…." InuYasha said quietly. He was really happy he met Saitama; because he didn't feel alone anymore. He had some to rely on who didn't treat him like he was strange. He always smiled and him and gave him lots of love; just like his mother used to and made sure he was never hurt or crying.

Saitama's smile and he tickled InuYasha's ears affectionately. He really was a cute child; with his big amber eyes, long silver hair and these cute little ears. How could anyone hate him? "What is it?" he asked gently. Was he hungry? Or did he just want a bigger hug? After that unpleasant situation he would do anything the small boy wanted.

InuYasha smiled shyly and looked up at him happily "I love you Onii-chan" the pup responded gently. He was really glad he met Saitama because he wasn't alone anymore. He had someone who accepted him; who didn't fear or hate him. He embraced all that he was and cared for his wellbeing; just like his mother used to.

Saitama tweaked the end of his ear affectionately chuckling. How anyone could hate this kid was beyond him. He was the cutest little guy he had ever met; very well raised too. It was surprising to see a kid with such good manners; usually they just said whatever the fuck they wanted without care or understanding of what they had said.

"Don't ever leave me" InuYasha said quietly. He didn't want to lose Saitama; not like he had mama. He didn't want anything to happen to him too; he wouldn't be able to stand it. He didn't want to be left all alone again after finding happiness again; he wouldn't be able to stand it.

Saitama stiffened; he knew that he meant the same as his mother. Of course, he would be scared of losing him the same way he had her. He was a child for god's sake; who wouldn't be scared after that.

"I won't; I promise" he cooed softly. He would never leave this boy; he would stay by his side until fate or worse said otherwise. No matter what happened; from this day on he was InuYasha's big brother and father figure.


	4. C4: In the days to come

**In case anyone is confused I will point out some facts for you; so you may understand.** **This fanfiction is set 8 years before Saitama became a hero and went through his training period to the series in which we now know him**

 **This would leave him at 17; just finished high school and would be ready for college. But given he failed the written hero test we can assume he failed college too.**

 **This means InuYasha grows up with Saitama and see's him through his training period to become a hero. So he doesn't know Genos, Fubuki, Mumen rider or Tatsumaki yet. But they will meet them and get to know them together later on :)**

 **Hope this clears things up a little for you**

 **WARNING; Major fluff in this chapter and FEELS so get out your tissue boxes**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Saitama stood in front of the mirror adjusting his tie quietly. He never would have thought he would have to use it for anything else but a possible job interview in the possible future. It had been the cheapest he could afford while not being rags it wasn't exactly 100 tailored and fancy either; just average and affordable.

But hopefully he could use it for the appropriate use instead of such a depressing event. He wanted to be able to look after InuYasha properly instead of just on benefits alone. After all he had been through InuYasha deserved a happy childhood; he had suffered enough sadness and loneliness before he found him.

"Onii-chan! You look so handsome!" InuYasha cried happily. Surely his mama would think he would look that way too. She would be glad he went to see her today after all that had happened. He had worried she would be lonely and sad where she was now because he wasn't there to keep her company.

If Saitama always dressed like this instead of his messy scrubby clothes he could get a girlfriend. He had always thought Saitama was good looking and older girls on the street often checked him out; so why didn't he live with anyone but him? Surely he would have pretty girls talking to him right?

Saitama smiled at the boy and knelt down to pick him up "And you look very cute. It really brings out your hair" he said gently. He had always thought InuYasha had pretty hair but today it looked better than usual. Since that bath his hair had become all fluffy and shiny; gleaming in the sun which shined off every strand.

He had bought InuYasha a black Kimono and Hakama pants for their visit. It was sad to see a child wearing such a thing; but it was a form of respect to his mother's life. So for such an occasion he would bare it. However afterwards he would burn it so he never had to wear such a thing again; it was too depressing for him.

InuYasha smiled "Did you get the pretty flowers?" he asked curiously. He had seen Saitama looking at them at the shop the other day. He had wanted to put them in a vase before he was told who they were for. Then he had simply allowed Saitama to leave them in the sink so they didn't wilt or die before they left them for his mama.

Saitama nodded "Mm Hmm. Did you get your little present too?" he asked gently. He knew InuYasha had put a lot of thought into the gift for his mother. For someone who was only 7; he was very creative. However he put that down to him being a half breed; at his age all he had done was watch cartoons and play in the dirt with other kids.

InuYasha nodded "Yep! It's with your flowers" he explained cheerfully. He had done his best to make it look really nice so that she would be proud of him. He knew how much his mother loved his gifts in the past so he had done his best to make it look really nice.

Saitama smiled; he hadn't been to a funeral since the death of his grandparents as a boy (12); and both his parents were in their fifties. However, going to such an event as a child was such a depressing thing. "Then shall we go? We've left her waiting long enough don't you think so?" Saitama said gently. She would be glad to see him; watching over him from heaven.

 _ **Later**_

Saitama walked down the street carrying the white lilies and InuYasha carrying his small clay heart with "To Mama, Love InuYasha" on the front. He clutched the small gift to his chest as if someone would rip it from him. Nobody was allowed to see it but Saitama and his mother; everyone else had to stay away from it! It wasn't for them.

He had worked on it all day while Saitama read his newspaper. It was a bit thin with the words written on with black paint; but he thought it looked nice. When he asked Saitama about he said it was lovely. He had then left it on his old newspaper on the windowsill to dry until it was ready; a few days later it had been hard and looked lovely.

A few people stared at whispered again but Saitama ignored them. Today was about celebrating the life of InuYasha's mother and nothing else. He would not let their ignorance ruin today. The Government had helped make Izayoi's grave after the events of the accident occurring her death. Her name, date of birth and death and a small amount of information given about her on it.

It was decorated with small flowers on the sides and Saitama had left incense and flowers now and again. The caretaker of the graveyard also helped keep it clean which he appreciated. Given how many people treated InuYasha like crap; it was nice to know someone other than him treated the boy with some form of kindness instead of hate.

" _That man and that child are off to a funeral. But why does that child look so happy? Is he glad his mother is dead?"_ a voice whispered. It wasn't surprising; all demons were heartless and cared only for cruelty and violence.

" _Perhaps she was a demon too! Back to hell where she belongs!"_ another muttered coldly. Anyone who could love such a thing had to be evil or brainwashed; to trust a demon was uncanny!

" _That poor man looks heartbroken; could it be he loved her?"_ someone said in confusion. Perhaps his partner had been human but had silver hair; which is where the childs hair colour had come from.

Saitama clicked his teeth; yet again they were talking such disgusting things. Had they no sense of guilt or remorse for what they were even saying? In order to make a half breed one of the parents needed to be human. He was not InuYasha's parent biologically; but he was indeed still his guardian.

There was no doubt in his mind InuYasha's mother Izayoi had loved her son up until her last breath. She had died a loving mother up until her untimely and painful death during that attack; but she _had_ loved her son.

He had no idea of whom InuYasha's father had been; or whether or not he was even alive. But to have treated her son with such kindness and love despite his demon heritage; that gave some form of proof that she had not been forced into baring his child.

InuYasha looked up to see Saitama looking very angry indeed. He had seemed ok this morning but now that they were outside he looked very upset. His head was bowed and his fists were clenching so tight his knuckles were turning white.

"Onii-chan; do you feel sick?" he asked curiously. Why hadn't he said anything earlier? Mama would understand if he wasn't feeling good. He didn't have to force himself; they could see her anytime. He would be sad about it; but he wouldn't be happy knowing Saitama wasn't feeling good either.

Saitama blinked snapping himself out of his bad mood. He couldn't let these people ruin today; not if it brought InuYasha some form of peace after what he had been through. He smiled at InuYasha apologetically "Sorry InuYasha; It seems there is a lot of ugliness out today" he said bluntly. Seriously why couldn't these people keep their thoughts to themselves?

InuYasha gripped his trouser leg gently still holding his heart "When I felt bad; Mama would tell me to look at the clouds! They always change shape making me happy" he said smiling sweetly. When he felt alone or confused; he looked at the clouds and he felt better; his sadness went away and his heart was cleared of what hurt him.

Saitama smiled fondly at the young child. Despite the depressing and very sad event they were going to; InuYasha's resilience still astounded him given his age. But that meant that as he grew up he would be a very strong young man.

Suddenly he picked up InuYasha's making the small boy cry out in surprise "Then why don't you show Onii-chan them so I can feel better" he said fondly. InuYasha blinked then smiled beaming at him and began pointing them out eagerly. Saitama listened quietly while smiling lovingly at the small boy in his arms as they walked along.

 _ **At graveyard**_

Saitama stood by the grave of Izayoi kneeling and praying while InuYasha did the same while gripping his heart stone. From the corner of his eye he could see InuYasha was trying his best not to cry. This child was braver than most children which only made him respect him even more; living in a word where you were hated for being different.

Eventually he stopped praying and turned to the boy. Holding back his emotions would only make him feel worse. "Would you like to leave your gift now?" he asked gently. He had been so brave up until now; so, it was ok to cry.

InuYasha nodded quietly his eyes still teary. He placed down the gift with small click then moved away standing beside the older male. Even though it hurt inside; being with Saitama made it easier. He had someone to look up to; someone to rely on, someone he could trust other than himself.

"Would you like to say something to her?" Saitama asked kindly. If he didn't want to that was ok; he didn't have to force himself if he was too upset to. But he was proud of him for being so brave as to come here.

InuYasha hesitated then swallowed quietly taking a deep breath his ears drooping. "I…. mama…. I miss you so much. I really miss you…." He said tearfully. His voice began to crack more and more as he tried to say the words. It felt like so long since he had seen her face, heard her voice, breathed in her smell or even talked to her. He missed her so much and didn't understand why she had to leave him.

Saitama gave him a sympathetic look; even though InuYasha said he wanted to, he wasn't sure if this was the best idea. Though the boy had been adamant this was a lot to handle so young. He was far too innocent to handle the harsh and often cruel realities of life and why other humans would treat him like complete shit most of the time.

Suddenly InuYasha's face became gentle "But…I'm ok now. I'm living with Saitama Onii-chan. He takes really good care of me and says I can visit whenever I want" he said tearfully. He couldn't wait to tell her about when he would eventually start something called "preschool"; he had never played with kids his own age before.

Saitama was taken aback by this and his heart ached with love and admiration for the boy. Despite all the tragedy, fear and hate around him; he still stayed optimistic and loving towards the good things in his life.

He then turned towards the grave and decided to say something himself "Lady Izayoi; I never met you but I can tell you were a good mother to this boy. You did well and raised a good child. I will do my best to take it from here and raise him into a man you will be proud of" he said gently.

She had given her life to save her only child from death in a world that hated, feared and opposed him. But she had shown her son only love and happiness right up until the end. He could tell from how InuYasha acted towards her death and missing her that she had been a good mama. She had loved him and he had her just as much; making their parting even more sad.

But InuYasha's new life with him was only beginning. They would make all sorts of new and wonderful memories together and they would only grow stronger with each and every passing day. It would be hard and some days it would be a bit much; but they would make it through together because they had each other.

InuYasha smiled gently and nodded "That's right mama; I'll grow up strong so you don't have to worry from heaven" he said fondly. He wasn't strong enough yet but he would be one day.

Saitama then got up slowly and dusted off his knees from dirt. He then turned to InuYasha fondly "I think after that; you deserve some Mochi" he said gently. Sweets always made you feel good when you had been through a bad day or felt upset about something.

He had been very brave to come here and see his mother after losing her only 2 weeks ago. He would do his best to be a good big brother and father figure to him; but he didn't know how well he would do. He himself was only 17 and had recently finished college; and InuYasha was 7. He was unemployed and living off benefits while caring for a child despite he himself still being registered not yet an adult.

He spent most of his time reading comic books, lazing about and getting excited over porn or discount sales (since he previously had no to little money). He was nothing special and just an average guy; but he would try and be a hero to this small child who had lost seemingly everything.

InuYasha perked up and nodded following after him obediently. He had been so lonely and sad up until now; feeling like he would have nobody after his mother had died. But now he had a cool and strong big brother to look after him. He wasn't alone anymore and everything would be ok from now on. He would no longer be bullied anymore; because he had Saitama to look after him.


	5. C5: Still you

**I'm really, really sorry for the long update on this story. I've been really busy as of late and have been neglecting old fics (bad yes I know)**

 **You rarely get any human InuYasha fics and I wanted to write a chapter on how Saitama would react about it**

 **Fluff ensues so beware your Kokoro may not be able to handle the cuteness**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Saitama sat beside the futon quietly a look of worry on his face. InuYasha had been hiding under the sheets all night and wouldn't come out. When he asked the boy about he would snap and say it was nothing. That he was just tired and didn't feel like eating.

This caused Saitama concern especially given how InuYasha was not acting like himself. InuYasha was 7 years old; he was still growing and needed nutrients in order to grow and develop.

Not eating would only do his body harm and wouldn't help him get better. But he felt like the boy was hiding something from him; something serious. He wasn't usually this on edge and defensive about how he was feeling.

"InuYasha; you can't stay in bed forever" he said sharply. He would need to come out for food or bathroom usage at some point. He would not allow InuYasha to have an accident in the bed due to his stubbornness. It would be his own fault and he would indeed be scolded.

"Yes, I can" InuYasha retorted sharply. He hated doing this to Saitama but he couldn't risk showing him. He had been told by his mother never to show anyone and stay out of sight when he changed.

That is was a big secret and he might get into trouble or danger if he did. If he ever showed himself to others bad things would happen and she wouldn't be able to keep him safe and if she tries to she may get hurt too.

So to protect her and himself he had always obeyed her warnings. He had always stayed in his room and never gone out when he went through his change. He had kept it to himself and had never shown it to anyone not even Sesshoumaru.

InuYasha had never once broken a promise to his mother and he would not do so now. He knew it was mean but he couldn't show Saitama what he looked like now no matter what.

What if he told people, what if they told other people and monsters found out. Then he would be in really big trouble. He would have them asking all sort of questions and Saitama's house would be destroyed.

He knew Saitama was kind and had taken him in when nobody else would. But what if he accidentally forgot and told people without meaning to? What if Saitama got into danger too? He couldn't risk it.

Saitama sighed heavily and folded his arms "Do you feel sick? Is that why you can't eat?" he asked curiously. Did he have a tummy bug? Did he have a fever? Had he eaten something that didn't agree with him?

He tried to fathom every possible outcome of what could be wrong with the boy but they all didn't seem to make sense. He never did anything that made him sick and with his enhanced abilities he would know when something was not good to eat.

InuYasha hesitate and then said, "Not sick…." quietly. He just didn't want Saitama to see him like this; even though he was really kind. He had taken him when the world turned his back on him. He was kind to him and treated him well but he just couldn't show him.

Saitama hummed and tilted his head back; this was getting tiring and he just wanted the kid to come out already. He was kind of tired of being ignored and if he was honest he missed having InuYasha lingering in the background somewhere.

He then recalled something he had heard about half demons. Though it was vague he recalled hearing about it a long time ago. It was back in a history class that he hadn't paid much attention to at the time.

On some periods of the calendar; once a month every year. Half demons would lose their demonic powers and be rendered defenseless and weak. Incapable of fighting but able to blend into society for one brief moment.

Their human blood becoming more prominent and causing them to take a different form. One that would resemble the human form of one half of their heritage. However to full demons it was seen as a form of weakness and greatly shunned.

Could that be why InuYasha was hiding from him? Because he was human? Was he going through the same changes tonight? That would explain why he hadn't left their bed all day.

He was hiding his human form from his to protect himself so he wouldn't be judged. This was understandable given the dangers that half demons had to deal with. Given he was still a child he had no way of using his demon powers yet.

His mother had probably told him to hide this part of himself from others apart from herself. So that he would stay unharmed and from the dangers around him. She truly had been a wise woman to teach him such a thing.

He then became stern and sat up straight his body language changing to mature. He took a deep breath then placed one hand atop the ball under the sheets quietly. It hurt him to know that InuYasha was so scared and upset.

InuYasha stiffened at the gesture but didn't say a word. He was breathing heavily and shaking still but he wasn't resisting. He was showing he trusted Saitama to some degree but was still scared to show his new form.

"InuYasha…its ok. You don't need to hide from me" Saitama soothed gently. He would never dream of doing him harm whatsoever. To hurt someone who was at their weakest was what cowards did; he was not one of those people.

InuYasha hummed quietly his voice unsure. He knew deep down somewhere that Saitama was right; but he was just so used to doing this. For so long he had always hidden when he went through this change. He never showed this side of himself to anyone whatsoever.

He had always known that he was weak like this. He couldn't fight as easily and monsters would be able to kill him or take advantage of him. So because of that he never showed this part of himself to anyone.

But Saitama wasn't like the others who had hurt him in the past. He wasn't a mean human being who spoke badly of him for being a half breed; he treated him with kindness and affection.

He wasn't like the demons who would chase him and torment him for being weak. He wouldn't push him around or beat him up to the point of sometimes nearly killing him. No; he wasn't like that whatsoever.

He welcomed him into his home when he had nothing and treated him like family. He even had a grave made so he could visit his mother whenever he wanted to. He had shown nothing but warmth and understanding when taking InuYasha into his life.

"You…You won't make fun of me?" he asked cautiously. His half-brother Sesshoumaru had always called him _weak, pathetic and worthless._ He had called him a disgrace to their family. Something that should never have been born; an accident created by a moment of weakness on his father's part.

He made no attempt nor any form of desire to be part of his life; making sure to stay as far away from his as possible. He treated the half breed coldly and insulted him whenever he saw fit to.

He left InuYasha all alone in the world and never even attempted to be close to him; often denying he even had a brother. In some ways InuYasha felt like an only child instead of having a sibling.

Saitama's face became pained as he heard those words. He could only guess what kind of life InuYasha had been forced to endure alone. Nobody to rely on but himself or his mother up until she passed away trying to protect him.

People shunning him and constantly abusing him for being what he was. But he wasn't like them; he would embrace all of InuYasha as a good brother would. He didn't care that InuYasha was a half breed.

"You are you. Be it human or demon form; your still you right?" he said kindly. He wanted to get to know all of InuYasha in the life they would have together. He wanted to see him at his worst and his best.

InuYasha felt his chest grow warm and his eyes spike with tears. Nobody had said that to him in a long time; not since his mother had died. He hadn't heard such kind words in what felt like forever. He wanted to cry all over again from how happy he felt inside.

He never thought anyone would ever accept him and he would remain alone until he was old enough to look after himself. He never thought anyone would call him anything but a monster and isolate him from their kind.

He then rustled under the sheets and began to crawl out slowly balling his hands into fists. He was still scared to do this but he had no more hesitation of showing this part of himself to Saitama.

Eventually he popped his head out from under the covers his eyes pinned to the floor. His face hiding fear and his eyes filled with apprehension and spiked with tears that wanted to fall.

He had broken his promise to his mother but only because he felt he could trust Saitama. He felt that he would be safe to show this side of himself to the older male. That he didn't have to be afraid to share this part of himself with his adopted brother.

Saitama stared in awe at InuYasha; his brown eyes filled with disbelief and surprise. He would have never believed that they were the same person. It was like he had another child altogether in his house.

Instead of silky silver hair with protruding ears and amber coloured eyes; instead sat a boy with raven black hair and big brown eyes. His hair was the same style and the same length but less wild and less scruffy.

He sat under the sheets timidly only his head showing. He was still prepared to hide under the sheets again should something go wrong. Though he mentally scolded himself for thinking such things about Saitama.

Saitama blinked and then reached out to place his hand on InuYasha's head. It was still soft and silky; but there were no ears. It would take some time to get used to but he wasn't overly bothered by it.

His skin was more tanned and appeared human than his paler complexion as a demon. He had cherub cheeks and his eyes were bigger and yet softer in appearance. He had to admit this form was even more angelic than his demon form.

His claws were gone and he had no fangs either; instead he had normal nails and normal teeth. He looked like a normal 7-year-old boy wearing Japanese clothing. He coudn't see why InuYasha would think he would make fun of him.

Saitama smiled again and hummed "Yep; still the same you. Just different, right?" he reassured the boy warmly. Nothing had changed. He just looked different on the outside, but on the inside, he was still the same boy deep down. That much he knew for certain.

InuYasha scrunched his face up and some of the tears spilled over. He was so relieved to hear Saitama say that to him; he had been so worried. He didn't know what he would do if Saitama hated his human side. If he treated him like Sesshoumaru or other demons did.

He was used to everyone hating him or being mean to him; pushing him away and refusing to acknowledge him. But the one thing he couldn't stand, was the first person he had become close to hating him.

He dashed at Saitama as fast as his human body would allow; throwing himself into the older male's arms and sobbing loudly. Tears pooling down his cheeks with every relieved sob.

"Nii-chan I was so scared! I…I *hic* I thought you…you might *sniff* not…*sniff* want me! I thought *sniff* might not *sniff* hate me" InuYasha sobbed. All the feelings he had held back flowing out of him.

He was scared he might chase him away or call him awful things like Sesshoumaru. Call him weak and say he was an unworthy weakling whom he would never acknowledge.

But he had been wrong; he had been bad to ever think otherwise. He had accepted him and didn't hate his human side. If anything, he had simply treated him exactly the same.

He should have never doubted that he would treat him any differently. He felt so bad for doubting him that it made him cry harder. He hated himself for being so mean as to doubt the person who had taken him in.

Saitama sighed and bowed his head; what was he going to do with this kid? He had promised he would protect him no matter what. Yet he thought he would hate him because of his human form?

Just what kind of people had made him feel this way; hell, what about his family? Had they treated him badly because of his human form? Just what kind of people were they to do such things?

He couldn't wait to watch InuYasha grow up and see the boy he would become. They would grow stronger together and reach their goals together. While he wasn't very strong right now in time he would be.

But they could work on that together; they could become strong together. He would become a hero and he would be the strongest that was ever known. InuYasha could become stronger and learn to fight beside him.


	6. C6: Bathtime

**Here we see young InuYasha acting a little like a dog**

 **Saitama begins to realize how much he does care for the younger male**

 **Fluff ensues**

 **please review, follow and favourite**

Saitama lay in the bath quietly staring at the ceiling and puffs of steam from the heat of the bath. Drips of water rolling off the ends of his spiked black hair like raindrops. He had always found baths relaxing and had an abnormally high tolerance to heat. He could easily stay in the bathtub until the bathwater turned lukewarm easily.

As a child, his parents had checked up on him many times worrying that he had passed out from the heat. When in fact he had simply been submerged in the bathwater and thinking deeply. Often times his parents having to bribe him out of the tub or drag him out so he didn't stay in there all night.

One rare time he had stayed in and fallen asleep, having to miss school on account of catching a cold. His parents scolding him for being so careless and kept a closer watch on him afterwards whenever he took a bath. However it never happened again despite their diligent watch over their son.

InuYasha was sat between his legs with wide eyes splashing excitedly in the water. His small eyes filled with wonder as he gazed upon the hot cloudy liquid with interest. He splashed it a few times with his hands and gasped in wonder as the ripples altered his reflection. Being so young he was distracted by things fairly easily indeed.

However he was very careful as to not splash Saitama and annoy him while bathing. He knew that adults loved to bathe because it helped them "Relax" whatever that meant. However he knew Saitama was often tired or thinking deeply about things that were on his mind, so maybe that was what the word meant.

Being a half dog demon he had a love of water and getting wet. Bath time was one his new favourite things and Saitama had wondered about getting him a rubber duck to play with. But he was at least relieved to know that the pups hygiene standards were good and getting him to keep clean would not be an issue in the future.

Last night had been very strange and yet casual. Watching InuYasha act as different and yet the same while in his human form. One thing he did learn was how honest InuYasha was as a human. But he could understand why he would keep himself hidden during this time, he was at his weakest point after all.

Things the young hanyou kept inside his heart was brought to light. His honesty and emotions coming to the surface causing him to act differently to his demon form. He had even openly talked about his relationship to his mother and cried over her. Saitama had simply held him close to his chest and stroked his back as he sobbed tearfully.

He had also talked about his older half brother Sesshoumaru who hated him. Saying how he was a disgrace to the bloodline because their father had mated with a mere human and disowned InuYasha completely. This had caused the older male to feel deeply angered and develop a strong hatred for this Sesshoumaru guy.

InuYasha in some way was venting onto Saitama the big brother he had never had. The love and affection he craved from his half brother but never got because of being a hanyou. It was fair to say, if Saitama ever met this Sesshoumaru guy in person, he would be sure to make his hatred of the guy very clear indeed.

How he could simply hate and push away his brother because he was a Hanyou stunned him. Yes he was a half human, but he was also half demon. The blood from their shared demon father was in InuYasha too. But instead he pushed away InuYasha because his blood was impure because of his human heritage/

But then he had come to admit how much he loved Saitama. About how he was the second human to accept him as he was, the first person was of course his mother. This had made Saitama too happy for words to describe, that he meant so much to the younger male that he had admitted such a personal thing about himself.

At the time, Saitama had come very close to crying from frustration, sadness and happiness all at once. But instead he had simply babied InuYasha and found things to entertain them both while InuYasha was trapped inside because of his human form. But they had still had a good time together regardless of their previous conversation.

InuYasha leaned across Saitama's already spread legs curiously. Though it wasn't really too embarrassing for Saitama due to not paying attention, InuYasha was rather curious about it. Eventually he got bored and turned towards the older male still gripping his knees for support. His silver hair damp with the bathwater and his small cheeks puffy with heat.

"Say Saitama Onii-chan?" InuYasha asked curiously. This guy was always alone, he never seemed to speak to any girls despite him noticing a lot of pretty ladies were interested in him. Whenever one approached them she would ruffle InuYasha's head and say how cute he was. But then when she tried to flirt with Saitama he never seemed interested in them.

But how could that be? Didn't most males find women attractive? Didn't he seek to make a baby with someone one day and live happily with them? Or could it be he was waiting for his special someone, waiting to find the person attached to his red string of fate. That had to be it.

"Hmm?" Saitama asked curiously. His intuition told him that this would be a question of adult matters, kids were weird like that constantly asking about adult life. However, he would do his best to respond to InuYasha's curiosity with answers depending on the question. There were questions that children asked but should not know about.

He wasn't really interested in talking about the birds and the bee's, InuYasha was far too young to know about such things yet. If he tried to question him on it he would quickly distract him. However, nothing could have prepared him for the bullet that was the question InuYasha had in store for him.

"How come you don't have a mate?" InuYasha asked curiously. Surely someone thought he was handsome, right? He had seen many women checking him out when they walked down the street. So why had he not claimed one or found someone to make babies with? He didn't understand.

Saitama blushed intently, heat flushing to his cheeks. He stiffened and his eyes widened in shock. Why was someone InuYasha's age asking such a question. "Where did you hear such a thing?" Saitama snapped awkwardly. Had InuYasha found his stash of porno's that he kept hidden? God, he really hoped not. He would have to move them otherwise.

InuYasha blinked innocently and stared up at Saitama "Mama told me she met papa a long time ago. She said she was his mate and they only loved each other" he explained. Did Saitama not have someone that he loved? That was precious to him and was very dear to his heart? He wondered why not, I mean he was the kindest person he knew.

His mother had said a mate was someone whom was that persons fated lover. Someone they were supposed to be with for the rest of their lives. A mate being a very important person in someone's life. A person who would go onto create a new life that was a baby together and live with that person with that baby.

She had explained his father had died some time ago and left her behind. But she spoke fondly of him despite missing him dearly. But they were together now and happy. Though he had never met the man it was clear he had been his mother's fated mate. Her heart being his and she loved him more than anyone else in the world.

But he had always wondered what kind of man his father was. What he would think of him and whether or not he would be proud of him or neglect him like Sesshoumaru. If he would be proud of him or if he too would be kind and accepting like Saitama was, for his mother had said he was not like other demons. For he was kind to humans instead.

Saitama calmed and sighed heavily. He was relieved to know that InuYasha was not talking about the sexual side of it, but more the innocent side which was love. He really would end up having a heart attack one day with the spontaneous questions of this kid, he just wasn't prepared for any of it.

All kids were open to love, be it platonic, family or puppy love. They were very affectionate creatures and very open hearted creatures, because they were still innocent to the world around them. He would be sure to make sure InuYasha retained that innocence until he was old enough and more wary of life.

He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly his face still flushed "Well… I…I mean… I did meet some girls. But… none of them were the one. Just hook-ups" Saitama explained. He had never seen an interest in dating anyone in high school. He had been more interested in his comic books and keeping to himself, he was very anti-social back then.

He had pretty much failed college and barely got in with his average grades. However, he was eager to get a job and tried hard at every interview and yet was turned down every time. But during his college years he had been popular with many women. Despite having no interest in relationships, his hook up list had been pretty fucking long.

InuYasha stared up at him curiously "What's a hook up?" he asked innocently. His small ears twitching eagerly as he asked him. He had no idea just what kind of question he had just asked. There was no way with his young mind that he would understand the premise of casual sex and sex friends whatsoever.

Saitama coughed and rubbed the space between his eyes quietly. This was one the most awkward situations of his entire life. He felt like he was on a bloody stage with a small audience. Was he really being asked by a 7-year-old what a hook up was. He was seriously too innocent for his own good sometimes, which worried Saitama a great deal.

He then took a deep breath and looked into the youngster's eyes sternly "You'll understand when your older" he said sharply. He could ask him all about this when he reached puberty. But for now, that was not something InuYasha had to worry about. He could have a number of questions on his mind but none of them would involve adult content.

InuYasha hummed thoughtfully but agreed. He had come to learn that adults new best and it was right not to question them because they were wiser than children. They knew things that kids should not, but would indeed explain to them about it when they were old enough to quote, "Understand".

He then smiled at him and laughed. "Say Saitama Nii-chan" InuYasha replied happily his small ears twitching. When he turned into a human he had learned something funny. He wondered if his mother would find it funny too, no wonder people had mistaken him for his father in the past. I mean they did have the same hair colour and eyes (a little).

"What is it?" he asked curiously. It was rather endearing to see a child who had been through hell and lost everything, so perky, full of life and full of happiness. Although, he wouldn't care to be asked any more questions on the adult side of life anymore. That would be too damn awkward if they were in public together.

"When I was a human you really looked like my Nii-chan" he said happily. Though it was brief, the two of them had actually appeared like they were related to one another. It had felt like he and Saitama were really a family, even though he had actually taken InuYasha in because he was all alone. But it had truly made him happy.

Saitama blinked for a while and then smiled fondly. The things that came out of this kid's mouth honestly made him smile sometimes. He was far too cute for his own damn good. He would understand why his mother would have loved him so much, having such a sweet and tender heart within his chest.

"Yeah I guess we did" he said gently and ruffled the young boys head. The amount of love this kid carried in his heart was beyond comprehension. He only hoped he continued to carry it as he grew older. He would not allow for this boy to become hateful and wicked because of the evil and corruption in the world.

Saitama then sat up a little causing InuYasha to have to change his sitting position. He then peered at InuYasha's hair curiously inspecting it very carefully. It seemed to look clean but felt very coarse with oil. Kids needed to keep clean because they were more susceptible to bacteria and germs at their age.

"You want me to wash your hair?" he asked curiously. Unless his mother had taught him to do otherwise, which he very much doubted she had. Now it was his job to do it. Not that he minded, in fact he found it oddly comforting and brought out a maternal side in him. The parental feeling that he was sure most adults had after having kids.

InuYasha nodded obediently but looked worried "Don't get it in my eyes. Stings bad" he asked nervously. He had once done so by accident and he had cried hard because of it. His mother had washed it out and comforted him but he had never been able to forget just how much it hurt him. He never wanted to go through something like that ever again.

Saitama blinked then smiled "I promise. But keep your head tilted ok" he warned. That way the soap was run downwards away from his eyes and wash out a lot easier. If he moved then there was chance of an accident and the shampoo would indeed get in his eyes and hurt very badly indeed.

InuYasha did as he was told and rested his head back carefully and closed his eyes while Saitama got the shampoo. He then relaxed as Saitama caressed shampoo into his hair carefully and cleaned him. Making sure not to tug on InuYasha's ears or yank his hair in a way that would cause him to feel uncomfortable.

He was very gentle with his fingers and yet thorough with his movements. Making sure to clean all the shampoo from his hair and yet not hurt InuYasha's scalp in any way. He then felt the pleasant sensation of water running through his hair as Saitama washed out the shampoo. It was a very relaxing and comforting feeling which he enjoyed a lot.

When he was done, InuYasha opened his eyes and carefully rubbed his eyes of water. He then peered up at the older male with innocent eyes and now shiny silver hair. Feeling happy to now have clean hair instead of feeling dirty which he obviously had been before. His eyes gleaming with contentment and curiosity.

Saitama then smiled at him, proud of how good a job he had done of cleaning off InuYasha's body. He was very cute when he was all clean and shiny, making him wonder what he would look like with dry hair. He then sighed heavily and stared at the pooling shampoo suds in the bathwater.

"Time to get out ok?" he said sternly. Swimming about in dirty bathwater was not exactly hygienic after all. They had got in here to get clean and that was what they had done. Now it was time to settle down for the night and go to bed, for they had a busy day ahead of them in the morning and needed their rest.

InuYasha nodded and began to scrabble out of the bath and shook himself off on the floor after Saitama pulled the plug. He then waited patiently for the older male to climb out of the tub. Saitama then climbed out of the tub and grabbed a towel for himself and InuYasha. He wrapped one around his waist and then one for his hair to prevent getting his pillow damp.

He then wrapped the smaller male in a towel his size which made him look adorable. As he dried the hanyou pup he was careful not to pull his ears but smiled as his hair became fuzzy. He then picked him up in a small bundle and smiled at him fondly "There, all dry now" he said warmly. He was all clean and ready for bed, freshly bathed and so cute.

It made him want to keep InuYasha all to himself and never take him out in public. He was just so damn cute, though he knew nobody would dare steal a Hanyou baby he didn't want anyone else to look at him. He guessed this was how all new parents felt when they had a baby with their partner.

* * *

InuYasha had collapsed on the futon wearily, wrapped in small blue pajamas to match Saitama's. The heat of the bath and his excitement all but wearing the small boy out. His silver hair flowing across the bed and his face adorned with sleep. He really was the cutest child Saitama had ever seen, how anyone could hate him was a mystery.

He was so full of love, affection and curiosity of the world around him. He had knowledge on things kids his age shouldn't and yet carried some form of innocence of the world. Saitama never thought he could be so content and happy caring for a child. But InuYasha had changed that and made him respect parents, single or partners.

Raising a child was anything but easy and was very hard work. But he now knew what they meant when they said it was worth it. Because living with InuYasha and made him appreciate that. Making him understand how hard parents had it and just what kind of troubles they had to deal with when creating a life with someone.

His feelings for the young boy growing stronger with each passing day. Knowing he was no longer alone and the younger male looked up to him like a brother, it brought a sense of pride in him. He never thought he could so content with another person after being alone for so long.

He then pinched InuYasha's nose affectionately making the smaller male wince in his sleep. But he did not rouse from sleep and continued his peaceful slumber without care. "Nii-chan loves you too InuYasha. Don't forget that" he said fondly. InuYasha was his family now and he relied on him, so he would continue to raise him well and make sure the pup was happy.

For that was what any parent wanted, be the child they raised adopted or biological. All parents wanted was for their child to grow up happy, just like he did for InuYasha. And he would make sure he lived up to that promise, for he was sure that was what his mother would have wanted too.

 **I do hope none of you died from now cute this chapter was**

 **I hope your precious Kokoro's could handle this cuteness**


End file.
